Wünsche werden wahr
by Rebilein
Summary: Akira ist in den USA um sich seinen zweiten Titel zu holen und Hikaru wartet zu Hause in Japan auf ihn. Songfic


Titel: Wünsche werden wahr

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85arcor.de

Homepage: www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Pairing: Hikaru/Akira

Rating: PG

Warnung: Songfic

Disclaimer: Die beiden Süßen gehören leider nicht mir. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie am Ende unbeschadet wieder zurück

Inhalt: Akira ist in den USA um sich seinen zweiten Titel zu holen und Hikaru wartet zu Hause in Japan auf ihn.

Widmung: 

**NagidatSchwarz-uke**: Danke fürs Betalesen

**Angelkaoru**: Hab dich lieb -

**black-Nagi**: Deine Schuld, dass ich jetzt wieder auf dem Go-Trip bin gg

Anmerkung: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das Lied geschrieben hat... Von mir ist es jedenfalls nicht ; Ich habe es in einem Hikaru no Go-Special als Ending gefunden und fand den Text so schön, dass ich es unbedingt nehmen musste.

-Wünsche werden wahr-

Immer noch hatte ich es nicht geschafft... Aber es war mir egal... Akira war besser als ich und so langsam sah ich es ein, dass ich ihn wohl nie einholen konnte, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte.

Vielleicht... in einigen Jahren... Doch im Moment war es wohl nicht zu schaffen...

Nannte man so etwas nicht Burn-out oder so ähnlich? Na ja... Jedenfalls hing ich seit über fünf Monaten auf der gleichen Stärke herum und schaffte es nicht mich zu verbessern.

Leise seufzend fragte ich mich, was Akira wohl gerade machte. Er war in den USA um sich dort seinen zweiten Titel zu holen und ich beneidete ihn irgendwie darum.

---

Die Straßen waren leer, verständlich um diese Zeit, denn es war kurz nach Mitternacht und ich hatte im Go-Salon die Zeit vergessen und bis gerade eben noch ein Lehrspiel gegeben.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete ich mich und machte mich auf den Heimweg.

Die Wohnung, die ich mit Akira zusammen bezog lag nicht weit weg vom Go-Salon, sodass es ein einfaches war, dort kurz aufzutauchen und genauso schnell wieder zu verschwinden.

Doch jetzt, da er im Moment nicht da war, war es einsam und ich vertrieb mir meine Zeit mit Go spielen um mich abzulenken. Doch irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht... Immer kam mir Akiras strahlende und doch zugleich ernste Augen in den Sinn, die mich manchmal um den Verstand brachten.

Ich wusste, dass er etwas Besonderes war, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Und ich muss Sai dankbar sein, dass er mich so lange genervt hatte, bis ich den Go-Salon besucht und dadurch auch Akira kennen gelernt hatte.

Dennoch... Er fehlte mir... Und auch wenn wir täglich telefonierten ist es nicht das Gleiche, als wenn er bei mir war und ich ihn berühren konnte.

---

Wieder seufzte ich und kramte meinen MP3-Player aus der Jackentasche, setzte die Kopfhörer auf und machte ihn an.

Ich ging weiter, trödelte aber extra herum, da die Nachtluft wunderbar kühl und erfrischend wirkte.

In Gedanken sang ich den Text mit, der mir gerade ins Ohr geträllert wurde...

_#Wenn ich dir in die Augen schaue, wird mir gleich warm ums Herz_

_„Ich glaube an dich"steht eingeritzt auf der Fensterscheibe_

_Inmitten dieses starken Schneefalls_

_Bin ich ganz allein und suche nach dir#_

Wieder wurde ich an Akira erinnert... Mir wurde ebenfalls warm ums Herz, wenn ich ihn ansah, wenn ich in seine Augen schaute... Es war ein seltsames Gefühl... jedenfalls am Anfang... Doch jetzt weiß ich, was es war und ich freute mich, dass Akira genauso empfand.

Meine Augen folgten den Schneeflocken und ich zog die Jacke enger um mich. Wenn du doch nur jetzt hier sein könntest...

_#Die Liebespärchen, die durch die Stadt gehen_

_Sind sehr glücklich, nicht wahr?_

_Sie erinnern mich an uns beide damals._

_Es wird mir ganz schwer ums Herz#_

Waren wir ein Liebespärchen? Mit Sicherheit ja. Und glücklich? Ich war glücklich, wenn ich Go spielen durfte und mit Akira zusammen war. Ja... glücklich war ich... Und ich hoffte, Akira war es ebenfalls.

Vor ein paar Tagen erst sind wir Hand in Hand durch den Park gelaufen... Und er sah glücklich aus...

Ich lächelte, als ich mich an sein glückliches und zufriedenes Gesicht erinnerte. Es war wirklich etwas, das ich am Liebsten immer sehen wollte.

_#In einsamen Nächten möchte ich deine Stimme hören._

_Selbst an traurigen Tagen habe ich deine Stärke gespürt._

_Dass wir uns begegnet sind war kein Zufall._

_Ich habe immer alles überwunden,_

_weil du bei mir gewesen bist.#_

Einsame Nächte... Die kannte ich nur zu gut... Wenn ich könnte, würde ich zu dir fliegen... Doch ich musste hier bleiben... geht es dir genauso?

_#Vielleicht erfüllt sich mein Wunsch, und du kommst wieder zu mir._

_Der leuchtende Schnee schmilzt auf meinen Handflächen..._

_Die Ewigkeit, die sich vor mir anhäuft –_

_Wird sie dich wieder erreichen,_

_wenn ich meine Arme ausstrecke?#_

Ich lächelte, als ich diesen Teil des Textes hörte. Du würdest zu mir zurück kommen. Das wusste ich... Doch wann sich mein Wunsch erfüllen würde und wie lange du mich noch alleine lassen würdest... das wusste ich nicht.

Mein Atem war im Licht der Straßenlaternen zu sehen. Ich blickte ihm nach, stellte den Kragen meiner Jacke auf.

Blinzelnd blickte ich auf meine Hände. Da ich keine Handschuhe trug schmolz der Schnee auf meiner Haut. /Genau wie ihm Lied/ schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Schnell vergrub ich die Hände in meinen Taschen, beeilte mich dann endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Eine schöne Tasse Tee oder ein warmes Bad war jetzt genau das Richtige.

Nach fünf weiteren Minuten in der Kälte kam ich endlich an dem Gebäudekomplex an, in dem ich mit Akira eine Wohnung hatte und betrat das Haus. Im Treppenhaus war es angenehm warm und doch fröstelte ich.

Im zweiten Stock angekommen kramte ich langsam den Schlüssel heraus, ging auf die Tür zu und blickte das Namensschild an.

-Touya, Akira; Shindou Hikaru-

An Akiras Namen blieb mein Blick hängen und ich seufzte. Kurz überlegte ich, wie viel Uhr jetzt bei ihm war und ob ich ihn anrufen sollte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Ich wollte noch etwas warten... Auch wenn heute Heiligabend war...

Traurig ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Das erste Weihnachten, das wir zusammenlebten und dann war er nicht einmal da...

Leise schloss ich die Tür auf, trat in die dunkle Wohnung und schloss die Tür wieder hinter mir, zog die Schuhe und meine Jacke aus, hängte den Schlüssel zu den anderen.

Es war angenehm warm hier. Nicht so wie draußen, wo es eiskalt war.

Es schien alles so, wie ich es verlassen hatte... Und dennoch war etwas anders...

Akiras Schuhe standen neben meinen. Ich hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, doch jetzt roch ich auch den angenehmen Geruch...

Es war Tee... Tee, der sonst nur von Akira getrunken wurde...

„Akira?", hörte ich meine Stimme. Ich handelte wieder einmal, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Er war sicher nicht hier... Ich musste es mir einbilden...

Dennoch hörte ich leise Schritte aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen und plötzlich stand er da. Lächelnd... und mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tee in der Hand.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist...", sagte er ruhig und blieb stehen.

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an, konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich da war.

„Du bist... wieder da?", fragte ich ganz leise und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Er nickte, trank einen Schluck Tee.

Immer näher kam ich ihm, konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Langsam streckte ich die Hand aus, blieb vor ihm stehen und strich ihm leicht über die Wange.

„Du bist es wirklich...", hauchte ich und zog ihn so schnell es ging an mich, drückte ihn.

Überrascht hielt er sich an mir fest, kuschelte sich aber kurz darauf dann an mich und legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Ich bin es wirklich...", flüsterte er.

Überglücklich hielt ich ihn fest, schloss die Augen. Mein Wunsch war schneller in Erfüllung gegangen, als gedacht....

-Ende-


End file.
